Delivering Death
by FallenHime
Summary: Angels of death are everywhere. Silently waiting for their time to strike but what if you wanted to catch one... How does one catch Death... (AU)
1. A beginning

**Kon'nichiwa minna (^^)/**

**New story Hope you like it. So please review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1- A <span>__beginning_

Drops of sweat dripped down the side of his face, his heart drummed heavily against his chest as blood rushed through his veins. The sound of his laboured breathing was muffled by the thundering sound of gun-shots. Hidden behind a table on its side he released the empty cartridge from his gun and slid in another.

He screamed for cover as he rushed to the other side of room. Diving to the right he caught a glimpse of his targets. He took aim and fired. One… Left-Side: Neck. Two… Right-Side: Chest. Three… Left-Side: Lower abdomen. Each shot fired with terrifying accuracy, blood spattered across the floor and the walls and the room was plunged into a deathly silence. The ring in his ear grew as the time ticked on. The smell of burned gun powered filled the air and invaded his lungs as he took a breath. Trying his best to drown out the ringing in his ears as his partner comes over to him. Hold out a hand to him his partner pulls him up of the floor.

"You're alright?"

"Yeah…"

Holstering his gun, Sasuke Uchiha at age 23 is making a name for himself in the CIA's black ops division. Walking over to the three dead bodies on the floor, Sasuke finally got one the main heads in a human trafficking ring. Discussing people that need to die, he thought as he walked away.

**~X~**

_Somewhere in Florence Italy_

The sun was beating down on the cobblestone roads as people went about their business. On the rooftop of a building a navy haired women set up her sniper rifle on the ledge of the roof. _One shot. One kill._ Repeated in her head every time she did a job. Lining up the shot she looked though the sight. A man in his late fifties sat in a beautiful styled villa. The kind you see in travel magazines and movies but she was not her to admire the décor but to paint the Venetian styled chair he sat on blood red. Her target for today, one of most powerful mafia bosses in the northern side of Italy. He had crossed many people and one of those people happened to his only daughter. She contacted her two months ago and ordered the hit. Many people would think that it would be a rival organization but most of the hits that she had done were ordered by family member, which was quite revolting to her.

It was almost time; everything was calculated to the finest detail, from the weight of the bullet to the air and wind resistance and everything in-between. At exactly 14:35 she fired her rifle within 20 seconds he was dead, in 35 seconds she was packed and was walking down the stair well of the building. In 10 minutes she was already on a private plane heading to Japan. It was another job done. Another kill under her belt, another soul engraved into hers.

"Hinata-sama would you like anything to drink?"

"Whiskey… make it a double I have a meeting with Father when I get back." The hostess smiled knowingly and went to fetch her drink.

Hinata sighed and looked out the cabin window watching golden orange clouds pass her by.

**~X~**

_CIA Black Ops Head Quarters_

_Location: Classified_

Tsunade sat at her desk reading over new Intel that came through in the morning. She swore repeatedly as she read on. It was not good at all. Pushing it aside she focused on the new mission reports that came in.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Doc 24598_

_Mission Complete_

Another successful mission by the bureau's number one up and coming team. She had her eye on that team for a while, waiting to see how they progressed. The Uchiha was driven so was his partner, Uzumaki, but they balanced each other making them a formidable team to go up against. That doesn't mean they are ready to catch the man that has been giving her a headache since his portfolio landed on her desk. The bureau has been after him for 10 years. His like a ghost only a few people have seen him and even then they ended up dead if they crossed him. They had tried infiltrating his organization a couple years back, a week later they were found dead. Their body parts were delivered to them in boxes.

There was a rival organization but they are even quieter than he is. No one knows who they really are but they are called Shi no tenshi (the Angel of Death). They have been around for more than a thousand years, killers for hire. They are the only people who have seen him and lived, well that's the assumption.

A killing of a mafia boss in Italy looks like their handy work but she can't be sure. If she is able to get some form of info from them on him it would be fantastic, if she could get them as well would be even better but that would be biting of more than she could chew.

Paging her assistant she asked her to summon four people: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru and Aijin (Mistress) Tenten to her office. Each one of them formidable in their area of expertise, Shikamaru: Gathering Intel and strategy. Tenten: Weapons Master. Naruto: Camouflage and hand-to-hand combat. Sasuke: Marksmen and swordsmanship. This was the team she needed to find a ghost. A dangerous one.

A knock on her door brought her out from her silent contemplation. She motion for them to enter and they filed to her office.

"Chief" they all greeted. She nodded and motioned for them to sit.

"New mission has come through. Locate and capture but it won't be easy." She mentioned as she handed them the mission files.

Shikamaru read through the file in an instant and his brows creased. "Tsunade you want us to chase a ghost?!" Sasuke and Naruto frowned at the news but continued reading.

"Essentially… yes. They have valuable information we need. They know more about our target than anyone. Your job is find anyone in Shi no tenshi that has the information we need and bring them back here for integration. I'm I clear!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Dismissed and… good luck."

Tsunade sighed and sank back into her chair. She needed a stiff drink and a good night's sleep but she knew she could only get one.

**~X~**

_Hyüga Mansion_

_Location: Unknown_

Hinata walked through the front doors of her home and was greeted by her father sitting in the lounge with a fresh pot of tea waiting for her.

"Tadaima Otōsan" she greeted with a smile.

"Okaeri Hinata. How was the job?" he asked while poured both of them a cup of tea.

"Simple enough… there was nothing different from the usual, but I got a good deal on some quality coffee." She said with mischief dancing in her eyes. Hiashi chucked and Hinata joined him in the moment of laughter.

Top business man and head of the Hyüga clan, Hyüga Hiashi was the proud father of two beautiful girls. He like most fathers worry about their daughters but being also the head of the most formidable assassin clan in history makes one worry twice as much. Hiashi had lost his wife a few days after his second daughter was born due her heart condition. He had been devastated but he could not waver, he need to be strong for his girls. His twin brother Hizashi, who had a son just a year older then Hinata, helped him raise the girls.

Hizashi's wife left him a few years after Neji was born. She could not handle the job that the family did and disappeared in the dead of night leaving him broken a little inside. The bothers became each other rock to lean on when times were tough, thus creating the most powerful head in centuries of the clans history.

Hiashi wanted to finish Hinata's training to take over a clan head soon but she had been putting it off and he could not blame her. She would have to stop going on jobs. He missed the thrill of going on them when he became clan head and he had been a bit too lenient with her.

"Hinata… I've been putting this off for a while but you know I can't any longer." Hinata sighed and nodded.

"I know Otōsan. I understand but before I stop completely could I go on one with Neji nii-san one last time?" Hiashi thought about this for a moment and nodded.

"Yes you can but that's the final one Hinata… no more after that." Hinata beamed and nodded. She hadn't done a job with Neji in a while and she missed him it was the last time she could spend some quality time with him and she would cherish it.


	2. The Hunt

**A/N: Thank-you to everyone who followed/favorited and reviewed. It's make me feel fuzzy inside when you do (*^^*)**

**Next Chapter enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Chapter 2- The Hunt<em>**

_Hotel Duomo Firenze_

_Location: Florence, Italy_

Sasuke paced his hotel room as he waited for Shikamaru and Naruto to return. They had arrived in Italy three days ago, it took a couple of days to get whatever info they could from the local police but that was a complete dead end. So it was time to hit the streets, the under belly of the city. Every city has one you just had to know where to look. Shikamaru and Naruto were great at getting information out of anyone, Naruto could speak to you a mere 10mins and he'd know all the basic information about you, from where you live to how you like you morning coffee that's what made him special. Shikamaru on the other hand was great at observation and could pick on the finest of details without even talking to him.

They were sent out to find how people contacted the Shi no tenshi and best place to find out was a little coffee shop in one of the more dodgy areas of the city. There they had met a guy who was only know as The Jack. He knew every that happened in the city, the good, the bad and the downright ugly. All the information that he had give was who contracted the hit. It was a start but the problem was getting close enough. That's where Sasuke comes in. He was typically known as tall, dark and handsome, that appealed to all women. Not to say the others were not in the same league as the Uchiha it was just that he was "too pretty to be a cop" as the boys back at base put it. Sasuke won't be happy to know that he would be used as man meat again but that's the price he pays for being a pretty boy.

Sasuke heard a soft knock on his door stopping him from burning a hole in the floor. Opening the door he found Tenten holding a tray and a bottle of ice tea.

"Hey, thought you might me hungry also I can smell the burning carpet in my room." She said with a playful smirk.

He scoffed at her reasoning and let her in. He had worked with Tenten a few times before Naruto became his partner. She was easier to get along with than most of the girls in the bureau which made it easier for him to find a friend in her.

"What do you have hiding in there?"

"Chicken & mayo and tomato & cheese." she said while grabbing two glasses from counter. "Any news from the guys yet?"

"Got text that said they would be returning soon that's about it."

"How long ago was it sent?"

"Couple minutes ago. They should be here soon."

Sasuke removed the cover from the tray and grabbed a tomato & cheese sandwich. As he was about to take his second bite the door opened and the guys walked in.

"Yo!"

"Do you have to be so loud when you walk in every time Naruto?" Tenten said with an exasperated sigh.

"He does not have an off button unfortunately and I have to go through this every single day."

"Hey! I'm right here you know." He complained while Shikamaru pulled out his laptop.

"So did you find anything?"

"We got some information on the hit, but the problem is getting the rest of it."

"Yeah, the mafia boss's daughter ordered the hit on him." Shikamaru turned the laptop around for the rest to see. On the screen were candid shots of the daughter.

"She is in line to lead the family next and security around her is tight." Sasuke, who silent the entire time finally spoke.

"There has to be an opening somewhere. She cannot be guarded all the time." Shikamaru smirked

"There is an opening in her routine. Every Thursdays she heads down the small ravine a few blocks from the villa. She stays down there for 20mins or so and heads back up. It is not so busy but just enough so we can get to her without being noticed. That where you come in Sasuke."

"What! No. Naruto can go and 'talk' to her not me." Sasuke refused outright, pouting like a child. The rest of them chuckled at the Uchiha's obvious discomfort about the job he had to do.

"Man up Sasuke get in, sweet talk her a little and get out simple as that."

"Then why don't you go in Tenten."

"Well you see I would love but I don't swing that way and I highly doubt that I am her type."

"Besides… Naruto doesn't look menacing when he needs to be." Sasuke sighed in defeat. One menacing /boy-toy coming up.

**~X~**

_Hyüga towers_

_Location: Tokyo, Japan_

Neji stood in his office looking through his big glass windows watching sun set over the Tokyo skyline. It was a beautiful sight, it had been a busy week, it was almost time for Hinata to take over as head of the Shi no tenshi and he was going to head the business side. He had taken a couple weeks off to go on one last job with his Hinata... He sighed in relief when she had asked him to take a job with her. It has been a while since he has seen her and the stress of work was getting to him and nothing beats shooting someone in the head to release pent up frustration. Neji chuckled at his last thought, silently reprimanding himself of his train of thought.

Slender arms wrapped around his torso breaking him from his musings. He rested his hand on the delicate one that held on to him and squeezed it lightly. Hinata continue to bury her face in Neji's back inhaling his sent. He had almost a smooth sent to him with soft notes of pine and sandalwood. To her it was the most wonderful scent in the world. It always meant that she was home. Neji unwrapped her arms around him and pulled her to the front of him.

"When did you get back?" he asked as he tugged her closer to himself.

"Last night. I had to see father before I came here."

"Hina... are you ready?"

"I don't know… I don't think I will ever be but I have you… and Hanabi so everything will turn out for the best won't it?" Neji smiled gently and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead while holding her a bit tighter than before.

**~X~**

_4 blocks away from villa_

_Location: Florence, Italy_

Sasuke and his team had been scouting the ravine and the villa for three days. They had learned the guards' routines and how the daughter responded to different types of situations but time for planning was over, it was D-day. They had arrived a full 2 hours early to get a little more people into the area. Tenten was sitting on one of the benches reading a book, Naruto was walking a dog and Shikamaru was just lying on the grass clouding watching. To anyone who passed by they would not even bat an eyelash at them. They blended in perfectly. The town car pulled up and it was show time.

The daughter stepped out and headed to her usual spot near the river. Shikamaru gave the signal and Sasuke walked in. He was playing the role of an American tourist that is a bit lost but can't help but to hit on a beautiful girl. Walking over her making sure that he was out of sight from the guards. He greeted her with a thick American accent. She turned to face him and her pupils dilated and her skin flushed. She was hooked, it was time to reel her in. He had charmed her with his random stories and his deep smooth voice. One he had gotten comfortable with her he casually told her to remain still and warned her if she screamed he would killer in an instant.

"W-what do you want from m-me?"

"I want you to tell how did you contact the Shi no tenshi to order the hit on your father?"

"There's a guy, he draws up the contracts and sends it to them. His number is 073 687 xxxx"

"Is that all?!"

"Yes, t-that's it. I swear!" Sasuke sighed and left the shaken future mob boss a complete mess but they got a phone number and it was the best start they had in days. Sasuke stood up with his cat like grace and walked away like he was never there.

**~X~**

_Penthouse Suite, Hyüga Hotel Towers_

_Location: Tokyo, Japan_

Hinata and Neji were busy make sure all their weapons were in perfect working order. Both Hinata and Neji prefer using their katanas but most of the jobs don't call for them so they mostly use their throwing knives and handguns. After putting away the last knife they flopped onto the bed and burst out laughing. They looked through the glass ceiling watching the star fill Tokyo sky. Hinata gently nudged Neji out of his day dream.

"Hm..?"

"Which job did you pick for us to go on?"

"A call came in a couple of days ago, nothing too hard but you might want to pack your winter gear." Hinata eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning and he chuckled.

"Really?!" Neji rolled on to side.

"Yes, the job is not that hard so we don't have to leave when its' done. We could stay there for a week or two." Hinata squealed and jumped on top him.

"Thank-you! Neji"

**~X~**

_Hotel Duomo Firenze_

_Location: Florence, Italy_

Sasuke walked into the hotel room with the rest of them following closely behind. He went straight to the laptop and entered the number into the tracking program.

"So what did she tell you?"

"There's a guy that gets the contracts for them, he should still be in the area but it seems that the number is a secure line, I can't track it."

"So we call this guy now and set up a meeting and when we do we get him and find out what the next job is." Sasuke looked at Shikamaru for confirmation of Tenten's idea.

"It's risky but it's the best plan we have. Naruto set up the meet and use the hotel phone they might be tracking the line and we don't want them stumbling on our secure line. Naruto nodded and went at it.

"Tenten, I need you get all the equipment ready. Also get the masks ready we don't want him to identify us. Naruto won't be there when we question this guy. He needs to think that Naruto was just a pawn."

"Shikamaru, once we get the information we need to leave immediately so get the jet on standby." Shikamaru nodded and set about organizing their flight. Naruto walked back into the main room with a grin on his face.

"Tomorrow at 11o'clock at the bistro around the comer"

"Great. Shikamaru I'll get Tenten and we will case the area, I need you to gain access to any cameras in the area." Sasuke grabbed his coat and headed for Tenten.

"Naruto…"

"Yeah…?"

"Get some food… and nothing that tastes like ramen."

"Awww…" Naruto pouted and walked down to the dining hall.

"Troublesome guy" he sighed and went back to hacking into the city's CCTV cameras.

**~X~**

_Conner bistro _

_Time: 10:45_

_Location: Florence, Italy_

Dark ominous clouds rolled in from the north bringing in much need rain, cooling down the burning city from days of blistering heat. Naruto sat outside the quaint little café sipping his espresso. Shikamaru and Tenten where sitting in a van a couple of blocks down from the café and Sasuke was walking to the café while looking out for anyone who stands out from the crowd. Naruto checked his watch, 5mins left and he was on high alert. A tall, brown haired guy walked up to his table and sat down. He looked pretty average, other than his expensive clothing.

"Mr Kurama"

"Ah… Mr Shiro, a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. Do you have the information I need?"

"Yes, of course right here but before I give the information I do have one more question."

"Please ask…"

"How would I know when the job is done. I would not want my money to go to waste."

"You will receive a phone call when it is done."

"Good. It's a pleasure doing business with you." Naruto handed him the folder and walked away.

Once he was out of hearing distance, he whispered into his collar. "Tracker set and active"

The team sprung to life, Sasuke quickly caught up to him, with a light tranquilizer loaded in his gun he fired at him. Mr Shiro fell to the ground and the van pulled up next to him and dragged him inside. They found a secluded area and put on their masks before he woke up.

"Where the hell am I?!"

"Mr Shiro you are here because you have information I need. If you give it to me without any problems you will leave this van with both your eyes functioning." Sasuke said with an evil glint in his eye and for that little extra push Tenten came up behind him holding an army knife.

"Mr Shiro, I need you to tell me the next job the Shi no tenshi are doing." Mr Shiro gulped nervously and fumbled a bit before answering.

"Look I just deliver the information. There are so many of us around the world it would be impossible for anyone to find out who is taking which hit. Besides I'm expendable to them, so I don't get any important information." Sasuke sigh when he realized that he was telling the truth.

"You must have heard about one of the recent missions. I need you tell me." Mr Shiro looked around and slumped in defeat.

"There was a word going around that there was a high paying job in Switzerland. That's all I know. I swear."

"Thank-you for your co-operation Mr Shiro you will not be harmed in anyway also if you speak of this to anyone you and everyone close to you will not live to see the end of the week." They dropped Mr Shiro off in an empty allyway and headed to the airport where Naruto was waiting for them with their bags at the airport. Next stop Switzerland.


	3. A small World

**Kon'nichiwa minna. sorry for being late with the update. I tried to shorten the chapter as much as possible but It's still pass 2500 but it is better than before. (^^;**

**Please review I would love to know what you guys thing of this story.**

**Enjoy (*^^*)**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 3- A small World<em>

_Hyüga Private Jet_

_Location: 41 000 feet/12 497 meters above sea level. 5 hours till landing._

The humming of the powerful jet engines inside the cabin lulled Hinata into a quiet slumber as Neji watched over her. He had been going over the information on their next target. Neji had been over them before but you could never be too careful and the better you know your target the less likely you would mess-up or get any unwanted surprises. This time the job was blown out of proportion, rumours spread around that this job was priced higher than the standard and some important info had been leaked. Someone was trying to mess with the Shi no tenshi and it was not going to happen on his watch. This is one of the reasons that he picked this job. Who better to teach the filthy rat a lesson than the heads themselves? The target was not easy either but for the both of them it will be a walk in the park. Their target is the President of the International Reserve Bank, better known as World Bank. He would be in Switzerland for the next week on so called "business". He had crossed over a few people to get to the top and they were pissed off enough to hire the Shi no tenshi. Neji scoffed. The world was a messed up placed being run by even crazier people and the rest of them just stand back and watch the world burn around them but who was he to judge. His is an assassin for hire within a sense of reason of course, hence the research done on each target. They will never kill an innocent even in self defence. That was one of the rules; it is also why they were given the name tenshi.

Hinata stirred in her sleep, which broke Neji out of his thoughts. He closed his laptop and stretched out. Sitting in one position for a long time made his legs numb and back tighten, he hated when that happened. Walking down the aisle towards the food hold he removed his tie and his top three buttons of his deep black cotton shirt. That image alone would any women weak at the knee; thankfully none were on the plane other than Hinata. Pulling one of the draws open he pulled out a bottle of water and some ice. Neji preferred his water to cold enough to give a normal person a brain freeze so they always keep extra ice on all their planes. Sitting back down, he drank some of the freezing water relishing the feeling of it working its way into his body. Relaxing his tense muscles his gaze fell over Hinata again. No matter what he went through he will always be by her side and he knew that it will be the same for her. They had spoken about being together for a while but neither of them wanted to settle just yet. To get more experience… yeah that was the answer but what if she fell in love with someone else or she did not want him at all… He could not live with himself if she refused him from being a part of her life. Being close to her was enough for him, to make her happy made him feel like he had done the greatest thing in the world. If she let him he would be her everything, her friend, her rock, her family, her lover… whatever she needed. He would do all of this because he loves her but will they end up together in the end of it all it still a complete mystery to him. Sighing tiredly Neji walked over to her and pulled the blanket she was using over her properly again and gently lifted her up to carry her over to the beds.

**~X~**

_CIA Private Jet_

_Location: 41 000 feet/12 497 meters above sea level. 45min till landing._

Shikamaru and Sasuke were sitting across from each other playing one of Shikamaru's favourite games, Shoji. Naruto was snoring loudly near the rear cabin and Tenten was talking to the co-pilot.

"So what is your plan Sasuke? All we got to run on it that the target is in Zürich which is not much help."

"I know… but one of my contacts there, when I went undercover before, said he will have some information for us when we land. It's a gamble that I will have to take." Shikamaru analyzed his friend before muttering signature catch phrase. Sasuke smirked at his friend and returned back to the game at hand. After a minute of staring at the board he swore violently.

"Damnit Shikamaru! When the hell did you get so close to my king?!" Shikamaru snickered and Naruto jumped and fell from his seat when Sasuke swore.

"Right after I asked you the question." Sasuke fussed and pouted like a seven year old before downing the last contents of his drink. Tenten walked back into the main cabin and giggled at Sasuke's face.

"Plane will land in the next 30min guys. So eat now cause we won't have enough time when we land." They nodded in agreement and walked to the back where all the food was stored

**~X~**

_In route to Sorell Hotel Seefeld_

_Location: Zurich, Switzerland_

5 minutes away from their hotel the team were already in gear. They had split up when they landed. Naruto and Shikamaru went to scout the area. While Sasuke and Tenten went to meet his C.I. at the one of the clubs he owns.

Driving up to the entrance of the club _Stones _he parked the car and walked inside. Since it is only 10am the club is not open yet. As they walked passed the threshold It opened up to a huge space. The DJ room was on the far side of the room mounted on the wall. It was encased in glass to make it look like its floating. Flanking both sides of the entrance was the bar, it stretched across the entire floor. Above the main floor were the private rooms and pool tables. They walked up the stairs leading to upper floor. The lounge had ten pool tables scattered across the floor as well as another bar but in a classic style. Even though it was a open design is looked so secluded. A man that stepped out of, what look like to be a office was tall, his silver hair slicked back and dressed in a charcoal grey suit. His deep violet eyes stood out from his soft peach coloured skin with a cheshire grin he greeted Sasuke like they were old friends.

"Sasuke! Its' been a while hasn't it. Its' good to see you." he said while pulling Sasuke in a half hug half hand shake. Sasuke smiled and hugged him back.

"It's good to see you to Hidan. How is Emiko?"Hidan chuckled and pulled out picture of a little girl with soft gray hair and deep violet eyes.

"She is 5 now and it is always 'one more daddy' for her." Sasuke and Hidan chuckled and he put the picture away.

"So who is your beautiful partner Sasuke?"

"Hi, I'm Tenten." Tenten greeted him. Hidan took her hand and kissed like a proper gentleman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise." She said with a light blush.

"Business looks good Hidan… but you know why I'm here."

"Ah yes of course, sit please." He said gesturing to one of the booths.

"So you want to know about the Shi no tenshi in Zurich?" Sasuke remained silent, motioning him to carry on.

"Well… there has been a leak in the Shi no tenshi and they are not very happy about it I assume. It is the most information we got out of that organisation in years. The rumor is that one of the guys that pass on the information to them allowed the information about the target to be compromised. Who got there has on the information for that short period of time started spreading rumors about the job."

"So what was the actual information that leaked?"

"The location, it is an event building not too far from the university. I did a little digging and it seems there is an event taking place a couple days from now but there are some not so savoury characters attending the party." Hidan finished off.

"Thanks a lot Hidan. I appreciate it."

"Its' no problem Sasuke but you have visit before you go, Emiko would like that." Sasuke smiled at his friend.

"Sure. Thanks again Hidan I owe you." they shock hands and parted ways.

As they drove off Tenten faced him. "So are you going to tell how you know him, because it seems that you and he go way back?"

"…Well I knew Hidan since I was younger. He and my brother were friends along with some other guys. His friends were always together and when they were around they include me. So I when I was old enough I used to hang out with them. Even though they are not necessarily law abiding they are like family to me and my brother." Tenten smiled and turned back to face the road.

Sasuke glanced to the side to see her reaction a smirked. He sped up and headed back to the hotel were the guys were waiting for them.

**~X~**

_Eden au Lac_

_Location: Zürich, Switzerland_

Neji and Hinata walked through the hotel doors with the bell hoppers following behind them. The hyüga own an apartment building not too far from where they were staying but that was only used for long-term missions or in an emergence. They were ushered them up to their suit in an instant and given the utmost privacy. They unpacked most of their gear and left each to change. When they came back out from their respective rooms, they were ready to go scouting. Hinata was dressed in a thick grey coat, a lilac scarf and a pair of grey gloves. Neji was dress lighter than she was; he wore a black coat and a pair of black gloves. They headed towards the exit and walked their separate ways.

Hinata headed to the Shi no tenshi branch and Neji went to pick up the courier. Headquarters in Zürich for the Shi no tenshi is in a club. Since the members go in and out of multiple countries constantly there is no need for a big base like they have back home. The club provides a way to pick up information without looking conspicuous to anyone that would be watching them. It was nearing around 3pm so the club would be getting ready to open for business. She entered through the side door and made her way to the upper floor. She looked around and spotted the person she was looking for. She walked up behind him and stood on the tips of her toes so she could reach his ear.

"Hmm… do you know that your ass looks fantastic from my view?" she whispered in his ear." He chuckled and turned around.

"That's one hell of a greeting Hina."

"Well you need to be more on guard."

"It's good to see you again." He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to see you to Hidan."

Neji on the other hand tracked down the courier to a rundown building. The place was falling to pieces and it was highly dangerous to go looking around for him in there, lucky for him he just walked out. Within a few short seconds, Neji was beside the man holding a knife to his spine.

"Move and I will make your death very painful." The man struggled but remained when he felt the cool metal of the blade touch his back.

"Now you are going tell me who leaked that information. I will know if you are lying so don't even think about even trying." The young man gulped and tried to take in a deeper breath.

"T-There was this g-guy. H-he stole t-the package off me… but I tracked him down and got it back."

"Did you kill him?"

"N-no"

"Why?" he asked venomously

"Umm... I was out numbered."

"One last question. Do you know who he was?"

"N-No… b-but I did see a tattoo. It was a snake, a white snake tattoo."

"Hmm… Thank-you for your co-operation, you have been useful." Neji said calmly.

"S-so does that mean I'm free to go?"

"Sure" Neji gripped him tighter and locked his arm behind his back. Neji covered his mouth and slit his throat. The young man fell to the ground with blood pouring from his wound. Teas filled his eyes as he looked up at Neji.

"I'm sorry but it had to be done." Neji watched as the life fade away from his eyes and sighed in fatigue. He bent down and closed his eyes before walking away.

Neji had bigger things to worry about now that disgusting monster had made move on them. He tried before and failed and he will fail again. He will never succeed in taking the Shi no tenshi even if Neji is down to his last breath.

**~X~**

_Stones_

_Location: Zürich, Switzerland_

"So how little Emiko, Hidan?"

"Good. She is in the one more phase." He chuckled out to her.

"You know she reminds of you sometimes Hina." Hinata giggle and hugged him. When they broke from the hug she shrugged off her coat and laid it on one of the sofas. She was dressed in a deep blue dress that flared out at the hips that reached just above her knee. She took a seat beside him and turn to face him while rest her elbow on the headrest.

"How are things going around here?"

"Great actually. Business is picking up on both sides aside from the leak."

"Hmm. That's good but I need to know who else knows the actual information that leaked."

"Hina… A friend of mine came in earlier asking the same thing."

"Is he close to you?"

"He was a part of my old life, a good part of my old life."

"Did you tell him about us?"

"No just the information. He is a good guy Hina… he is not like us."

"He's looking for us… Do you know what for?"

"No but I can find out."

"I won't hurt him Hidan but I will mess with him." She ended with a cheeking grin.

"You were always a devious one. You just look innocent." He scoffed at her. Hinata laughed at his comment and nudged him.

"So how about we share a drink before I go?"

"I would love to Miss Hyüga. Right this way." He gestured dramatically making her giggle.

**~X~**

_Sorell Hotel Seefeld_

_Location: Zürich, Switzerland_

Sasuke and Tenten returned to the hotel shivering. The temperature dropped to a cool -2C° (28.4F°) even though the sun was out a minute ago. They collected their keys from the front desk and headed to their rooms. Sasuke opened the door to his room only to greeted by a very loud Naruto running thought the room screaming cold while reaching for his back.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Ah Sasuke welcome back." Shikamaru said, as his casually strolled into the room like there wasn't a hyperactive blonde running around in the room.

"What's up with him?"

"Well he woke me up from my nap so… *_yawn_* I just poured a bucket of ice down his back." He said half asleep. Tenten laughed and Sasuke just sigh mumbling something about crazy people.

"Come on Shikamaru let go and get some rest besides I think Sasuke is going to blow if he hears Naruto scream one more time." Shikamaru nodded and strolled behind her.

"Good luck Sasuke." She mentioned as she walked down the hall.

"NARUTO! STOP!" Naruto skidded to a halt and turned to face him fearfully.

"Go and change out of those clothes now and when you come back out your voice should not make a sound above 10 decibels. No ifs, buts, or ands, got it?!" he nodded quietly for a change.

"Good now go." Sasuke sighed heavily and flopped onto his bed.

This is the closest any one has ever come to the Shi no tenshi. He needs to get to that party. He got a feeling that they will be there, all he needs to do it just find them in the crowd of people. No pressure… at all. Sasuke groaned and turn on his belly and pulled the pillow under his head. When Naruto finally got out, he found his friend sound asleep on his bed. He chuckled to himself and pulled a blanket over him. Naruto head over to the nightstand and pulled out his laptop, he glanced over to his partner one last time before he began to type up their progress to Tsunade.


End file.
